Old Crushes and True Loves
by ThirdCharm01
Summary: MN. This the second story in the Reunion Series and is an answer Lady Q’s High School Reunion Challenge: Write a story where Marcus must go to his class reunion. Who does he ask to be his date?


Title: Old Crushes and True Loves

Author: Third Charm

Fandom: Babylon 5

Pairings: Marcus/Neroon, Sheridan/Delenn (in passing), Garibaldi/Lise ( in passing), Ivanova/OC ( in passing)

Story Type: Drama, Comedy, Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 and all subsequent major characters, plots, and ideas are the property of J.Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Inc. and Warner Bros. The following story was written only for the purposes of entertainment. No income had been made.

Warnings: Very, **_VERY_** AU, not beta read yet, slash

Spoilers: Too many to count!

Summary: This the second story in the "Reunion Series" and is an answer Lady Q's High School Reunion Challenge: Write a story where Marcus must go to his class reunion. Who does he ask to be his date?

Author's Note: Marcus and Neroon are an "old married couple" in this story. Also, the Minbari words and phrases were found at the "JumpNow" website in John Hightower's Minbari dictionary.

* * *

Old Crushes and True Loves

Marcus took the envelope from the delivery person. Well, from the extremely nervous young Star Rider who was looking up at the _Shai Alyt_ (Warrior Caste Commander) in awe. Really! These kids were all the same! Have one of the old crowd walk in or be any where in their vicinity, and let the fawning, stuttering and falling over feet begin! Sheesh! He didn't remember acting like that when he was their ages! The new human Rangers were bad enough, but the Star Riders coming up in the ranks now, well, he constantly was telling his husband that they needed some of that old-fashioned Minbari Warrior discipline!

Neroon would just say that he had done this to himself. What did he expect from the Caste, let alone their Clan, after he had run into the light of the Star Fire after Neroon, screaming for Valen, and having his image actually appear! Then, while everyone else present was silent in awe (Except for Neroon and Delenn, who were both unconscious.) to start screaming at "Good Ole Jeff" that he had a "twisted sense of humor"! How could he let Neroon and Marcus find each other and then try to take Neroon away like this!? And then having Valen actually DEFEND HIMSELF and APOLOGIZE!

Marcus sighed as he dismissed the youngster. Well, what was he supposed to have done? Let his _Entil'Zha_ (Ranger Commander) and Neroon die in the Star Fire? He thought not! After Neroon had handed over the unconscious form of Delenn over to Lennier, he had refused to leave the Circle. He began to plead for his people to listen to Delenn and to rebuild all that was destroyed. After Neroon had declared his heart Religious, he had collapsed under the Fires. Marcus hadn't been able to take any more. He ran into the Circle of the Star Fire railing at fate and Valen, and intending to either save Neroon or die with the man who had stolen his heart!

Well, he had gotten more than he bargained for when Light stopped and "Valen" appeared. Valen had indeed appeared, put a stop to the Civil War on Minbar, Declared Neroon and Delenn his descendants and therefore his "Voices", rebuilt the Grey Council and then dropped his real bombshell as far as Marcus was concerned. Apparently, Marcus was his human child. Not in body, but in soul. In Valen's own words, Marcus carried the reborn soul of his first born Minbari son! Therefore, what his "Children" said, should be listened to with all due consideration! Then the image disappeared.

Marcus, and everyone else who knew the whole story, was sure that Jeff Sinclair had somehow managed to stash a holo-transmission in the Chamber. No other explanation made sense. Especially not the idiotic rumors that started going around stating that the "Blessed Children of Valen" could call on him at any time. But the real mystery was in trying to figure out just how had Sinclair known what would happen!?

Anyway, to make a long story short, Marcus and Neroon had found themselves ushered to the altar as soon as the Warrior and Delenn had regained consciousness. Neroon had not even known what was going on, but went through the ceremony anyway while in pain from his injuries, in a confused daze and barely able to form coherent sentences. Delenn and Marcus hadn't been in any better shape. Marcus had been holding on by a frayed thread. The three promptly collapsed afterwards.

After the bonding, Delenn and Neroon were declared the co-heads of the Grey Council, and since the "identity" of Marcus was now known, and he was the _mala _(spouse) of one of the Leaders of both the Religious and Warrior Castes, he was declared _Shai Alyt_. After all, was there no better way to ensure a calamity such as the War with the Humans never happened again? Delenn was declared the "Chosen Child" and practically deified for all her works.

It was driving the Priestess insane! Every one in the old crowd thought it was hilarious, especially Emperor Mollari and Admiral Collins nee Ivanova. Gag gifts such as paintings of the "Madonna with Child" sporting Delenn's and David's facing were always turning up. G'Kar was the only one to ever give her any sympathy since he was going through the same thing on Narn.

Marcus and Neroon got their fair share of ribbing too. Susan and her husband, Allen, had sent them a rewritten copy of "Romeo and Juliet". It had the Montegues and Capullets replaced with the Warrior Caste and _Anla'Shok_ (Rangers), Marcus and Neroon in the lead roles and Jeff as the match making priest. It also had a happy ending, with "Jeff" saving the day. Oh Valen! What a nightmare!

Somehow, it had gotten out, not destroyed. It was now the most popular drama in the Minbari Federation. Marcus was sure that Michael and Lise were responsible. After all, they were the ones who had sent the altered copy of "Love Story" to John and Delenn and the same thing had happened to them. Needless to say, not one of the "Blessed Children" liked their situation, but they all bore it stoically.

Sheridan, on the other hand, loved it. Every time some idiot in the ISA Assembly tried to push an idiotic military plan or some type of personal retribution, he always would say that he would think about it. Then he would casually mention something about having a social obligation to "the in-laws", referring to Neroon and Marcus, and say that he would bounce the idea off of them and "the wife" at "Sunday Dinner". That little maneuver always put paid to the stupidity. Sheridan loved having the entire Minbari Military, _Anla'Shok_ and Warrior Caste alike, as his "be good" stick.

Marcus pulled himself away from his thoughts and looked down at the envelope. A real paper envelope. Well, someone was trying to impress him. Marcus opened the envelope and unfolded the antique paper. What the hell?! His old classmates went to all this trouble to invite him to their twentieth high school class reunion? Well, that was insane. Hmm, well he'd send a message tomorrow stating that he couldn't come. There was just too much to do, and besides, he really didn't want to see those uppity xenophobic snobs either! What had his parents been thinking?! Sending him and William to an elite boarding school back on Earth; it was insane!

Marcus was pulled from his thoughts when his husband walked into his office. He looked up at the powerful figure of the man he loved. Seeing his husband in full Council Regalia never failed to take his breath away.

"How did the session go?" Marcus asked.

"About the same as always. The Religious Caste members and the Warrior Caste members still squabble like children. Valen! Delenn and I had to threaten to separate them into corners as you would said children! I never knew that Lennier had such a mouth on him!" his_ mala _answered as removed his Council Robes and collapsed onto the couch across from Marcus's desk.

Marcus sighed, same old, same old. "I think that half the problems would be solved if Torreth and Lennier would just admit they have a thing for each other."

The Warrior-Priest snorted. "That is not likely. They are worse than Susan and Allen ever were. At least locking those two in an abandoned docking bay over night settled the issue. Somehow, I think that if the same tactics were tried again, either or both of those idiotic _goks_ (Minbari felines) would be dead," answered an exasperated Neroon.

"I think you're right. They'll just have to figure it out on their own," replied Marcus as he circular filed the invitation.

Neroon noticed the antiquity of the paper. "What, may I ask, it that? Another vow of pure and eternal love from some little fool?"

Marcus snorted. Neroon always needled him about those missives. One or two a month always got through the screening of his mail. "No, but it is something just as stupid. It's an invitation to my high school reunion."

"Your what?" asked a puzzled Neroon. Human Customs still baffled him sometimes.

"Humans attend twelve years of primary education. The last four years of which are used as preparation years for university – our version of secondary education. These years are called "high school". There is an old tradition of getting together with your old classmates on the anniversary of your graduation from high school in the fifth, tenth, twentieth, and so on, years since the event. This celebration is called a "class reunion". The missive I threw out was the invitation to the twentieth year anniversary "class reunion" for my graduating class of the school that I attended," Marcus explained.

"I see. Are these "reunions" important?" Neroon asked.

"To some people. They are really just excuses for old friends and aquantences to get together and catch up. Old enemies also use them as stages where they can show each other up. It's juvenile really. I am going to send a message declining the invite. I really don't have time to go, and I really don't want to see those snobs again," Marcus said.

Neroon sensed an old and unforgotten hurt in his _ma'fela's_ (lover's) words. "Really, Marcus? Do you not have any old childhood friends that you wish to "catch up" with?" Neroon asked gently.

"Not really. All my real friends were on Arisia. These people were not my friends," Marcus said, pointing to the wastebasket. "I was just a "mine rat" to them. My parents may have had the money to send my brother and myself to Livingston's, but we were never seen as anything but outsiders, and barbaric colonists at that, by those blue blooded, xenophobic fools."

Neroon ached at the image of his love as a lonely child on an alien planet, shunned by his pears and homesick. "There was no one?"

"No... Well..." Marcus let the comment trail off. He ducked his head and blushed.

"Marcus? Come, now. From the lovely shade your face has taken, I would say it would be an old love interest," Neroon needled.

Marcus slumped in his chair and sighed, once Neroon took that tone of voice, there was no avoiding the topic. "A crush really. Janice was the only person in the school that treated William and myself with any respect. I know that she only saw me as a passing friend. I, on the other hand, had an almost incurable crush on her. She never knew. I was too much of a coward to approach her," he answered.

Neroon chuckled. "At least it wasn't one of your instructors. When I first attended the temple school in Tuzenor, I became infatuated with my mythology instructor. I spent the entirety of my time in that class simply staring incoherently at flutes of her bonecrest. I'm sure that I had made of myself a most pathetic sight."

Marcus's jaw dropped. Neroon had had a crush on his grade school teacher!? That was way too pedestrian! Oh, Valen! - Wait! Did he say temple school?

"Did you just say..." Marcus tried to ask.

Neroon cut him off. "Yes, I attended school with Mayan and Delenn. Needless to say, Delenn and I were school yard rivals, and Mayan and I childhood... ah, I believe you humans say, "childhood sweethearts"."

Marcus burst out laughing. "That's just too much; a childhood rivalry AND a crush on a teacher. You are right my _mala_, you WERE more pathetic than I!" he chuckled out.

Neroon smiled. It was worth a little self-humiliation to see the one he loved so carefree. An interesting thought then occurred to the Warrior.

"Marcus, maybe you should attend this "reunion". You should have a chance to see this one old friend. Just ignore the other idiots," Neroon suggested.

Marcus looked at Neroon in shock. He then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. His devious _mala_ was up to something.

"Why would I want to go?" he asked warily.

"Well, you did say that old enemies used these events to "show each other up". Now, who from your old class would have more to "show"?" said a smirking _Satai_.

Marcus thought about it. Neroon would treat this as another _Mora'dum_ (Death of Fear Ritual), and wouldn't let Marcus alone until he agreed to go. Well, if that was how it was going to be played, the sneaky Warrior was going alone for the ride whether he wanted to or not!

"I'm going only if you go with me. The invitation said "Mr. Marcus Cole and spouse". Now, that would be you. If I have to suffer through a night of sheer boredom, you will be along for the ride!" Marcus practically ordered his mate.

"Really, and what would be my motivation to follow you into this fire?" asked Neroon, stretching out on the couch and giving his _ma'fela_ a lecherous grin.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ As per this site's guidelines, the "naughty" section describing the "marital relations" between Marcus and Neroon has been removed. If you are interested in reading that portion of the story, please go to the "Delusions" site (click on "homepage" in the profile section) to do so.

* * *

Afterwards, as they lay wrapped in each other's arms, Marcus teased a bit, "Was that enough of an incentive to bear a night of boredom with me?"

Neroon chuckled. "I believe it was, _ma'fela,_" he said. Then he teased back with, "Should I be worried about losing you to this, now what did Sheridan call it again? This "old flame"?"

Marcus kissed his soul mate's chest and snuggled back into his embrace. "No love. Janice may be an old crush, but you are my soul's true love."

The End.


End file.
